The Arizona Minority CCOP is a consortium between Maricopa Medical Center and Phoenix Indian Medical Center. St. Luke's Medical Center will be included as an affiliate. Maricopa Medical Center, the county hospital of Phoenix, deals with a large Hispanic minority population. Phoenix Indian Medical Center and the Phoenix Indian area health service extend from the small Cocopah tribe in Southwestern Arizona to the widely dispersed Paiute Indians in Nevada and Utah. This large area includes more than 100,000 people who receive health services from the Phoenix area Indian health service. St. Luke's Medical Center has one of the major Arizona Medicaid (AHCCCS) programs which has a large Hispanic patient population. This application represents a desire to bring the benefits of National Cancer Institute programs to an under-served Hispanic population in Phoenix and the Native American population served by the Phoenix area Indian health service. We will associate with the North Central Cancer Treatment Group because we feel their protocols fit our patient population the best. Our secondary research base will be the Eastern Cooperation Oncology Group. Mayo Clinic Comprehensive Cancer Center will be a tertiary research base for minority cancer control studies. Our cancer control minority program was fostered by the Arizona Disease Control Research Commission's $75,000 grant for Dr. Lobell to study barriers to cancer prevention, diagnosis and treatment in Hispanics. The Phase I study has been completed and a Phase II implementation study using "promotora" is already underway in the greater Phoenix community in conjunction with a similar program at Arizona State University. To enroll Native Americans on National Cancer Institute treatment and control protocols we propose a decentralized program for Native American patient accrual. This program will be performed in coordination with the Phoenix area Indian health service stations by establishing a close working relationship between the physicians and nurses at these stations and the professional staff at Maricopa Medical Center and Phoenix Indian Medical Center. We feel the required patient accrual to cancer treatment and control protocols can be obtained if the necessary support is provided. We are committed to the formation of new cancer control programs that are culturally sensitive and will address the pressing needs of cancer prevention and detection in the Native American and Hispanic populations.